


5 Menit di Malam Hari

by fumate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Reality, Brothership, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love these two adorable shits, Maybe bromance, Twincest, ughh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pollux sedang terpuruk dan Castor datang kembali sebagai sahabatnya. [AR. Warnings inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Menit di Malam Hari

**Author's Note:**

> PJO © Rick Riordan
> 
> 5 Menit di Malam Hari © UltimateFujo
> 
> Warnings: Alternate Reality. Possible OOC. Brothership menjurus Slash. Typos. Etc Etc.
> 
> DLDR

Jam menunjukkan angka dua di gelapnya malam ketika Pollux tiba-tiba terlonjak dari kasurnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya seiring pupil ungu miliknya yang kian membesar. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benaknya.

“Cas-“

Kalimat itu tak pernah terselesaikan. Pollux terlalu tercekat bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyebut nama saudara kembarnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Mentalnya terguncang terlalu dalam.

Sudah dua hari ini lelaki berambut pirang itu memimpikan Castor. Sudah dua hari Castor dia meninggalkan Pollux, dan juga Dionysus –ayahnya, sebagai pahlawan. Pollux terpuruk. Rasanya aneh ketika ia harus menjalani kegiatannya seorang diri. Tanpa Castor yang menggangunya, tanpa Castor yang kerap membantunya menumbuhkan tanaman. Tanpa Castor untuk berbagi suka dan dukanya.

Kehilangan adalah salah satu hal yang ditakuti pemuda itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia berhati-hati terhadap segala hal di sekelilingnya, kalau-kalau di antara benda tersebut ada yang mampu memisahkannya dengan Castor. Dan sekarang, ketika ia lengah barang sesaat, maut membawa pergi sang kakak. Mendekap Pollux dalam kesedihan terdalamnya. Begitu sesak hingga terasa langit tengah menghimpitnya.

Pollux menunduk. Terisak bersama kesendiriannya. Isakan lirih, hampir-hampir lenyap terbawa angin. Udara terasa kian menipis di tiap detiknya, menambah beban yang ia derita. Menangis tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah, ia tahu. Tapi setidaknya biarkan ia ungkap segala resah serta rasa yang tak pernah ia ucap sebagai kata ketika Castor dimakamkan.

Kondisi Pollux memburuk, walaupun ayahnya sendiri telah turun tangan. Perkemahan dalam bahaya, Kronos tengah bangkit dan ia harus segera menyiapkan diri. Dionysus sendiri sudah berpesan agar jangan lama-lama berkabung. Hanya saja, yang namanya duka kadang susah dikendalikan. Bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri yang mewarisi kemampuan penanganan mental dari ayahnya.

Larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Pollux menemukan dirinya sedang menekuk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajah di sana dengan aliran sungai di pipinya yang mengering. Dia terdiam, masih memikirkan Castor ketika sebuah ingatan kembali padanya.

_“Nak,” ujar Dionysus, tersenyum lemah. “Ini. Aku tahu kau membutuhkannya”_

_Pollux mengernyit. “Apa ini, ayah?”_

_“Dari Nico. Dia bilang persiapan terakhir untukmu” kali ini sang Dewa Anggur tersebut mengacak pelan rambut pirang anaknya. “Ambillah. Gunakan ketika waktunya tepat” katanya, bangkit berdiri dari ranjang._

_“Kapan itu?”_

_Senyuman samar menghias wajah tampan sang ayah. “Kau akan tahu, nak”_

_Pollux mengangguk, mengukir lengkung kecil di kedua sudut bibirnya._

_“Terima kasih, ayah”_

Maka dengan segera lelaki itu menggeledah seluruh penjuru kamar, bermaksud mencari benda itu. Titipan dari Nico di Angelo, putra Hades. Jika anak itu memberinya sesuatu, pasti ada maksud yang hendak ia sampaikan. Pollux mengetahuinya.

Ketika sampai di sudut kamar, Pollux menemukannya. Terbenam. Terhalangi oleh pakaian yang belum ia lempar ke keranjang cucian.

Benda itu adalah botol kecil, setinggi jari telunjuk dan selebar kepalan tangan. Berisi cairan berwarna abu-abu pekat. Ada kerlip ganjil menghiasinya, seolah-olah diberi _glitter_. Saat Pollux mengamati lebih lanjut, sebuah tulisan tercetak jelas di leher botol; tuang ke lantai.

Curiga merambati setiap inchi tubuhnya. Menggoda Pollux untuk mengabaikan perintah itu dan menjalankan hal lain sesuai kehendak hati. Ia tercenung cukup lama, terperangkap dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum berhasil melepas belenggu keraguan. Dengan hati-hati ia tuangkan cairan itu ke lantai marmer di bawahnya.

Tak terjadi apa-apa selama sepuluh detik. Semenit kemudian, Pollux hampir menyerah ketika sebuah asap mulai mewujud dari cairan itu. Kabut keunguan berdenyar terang tertimpa cahaya rembulan. Pollux terdiam, menanti apa gerangan yang akan terjadi.

Setelah beberapa saat, wujud itu sempurna. Menyerupai sosok yang paling Pollux rindukan. Paling Pollux banggakan. Paling Pollux sayangi.

Kembarannya, Castor.

Castor dalam perwujudan dari kabut terlihat keren. Aura ungu terus memancar dari tubuhnya bersamaan dengan harum anggur yang kian menguat.

Castor menyeringai jahil. “Yoo, adikku Pollux! Apa kabar?”

Pollux terdiam, tak sanggup berkata-kata ketika sosok kakak kembarnya muncul di hadapannya. Dia terlihat lebih mengagumkan dibanding terakhir kali ia berada di perkemahan –sebelum monster-monster muncul.

“Hei, Pollux. Aku baik-baik saja, kalau kau mau tahu. Hades memberiku kelonggaran untuk menemuimu sekarang setelah Nico membujuknya,” jelas Castor, menatap senang kehadiran adiknya. “dan kau tahu apa? Aku akan tinggal di Elysium! _Man_ , di sana keren sekali. Ada taman anggur, gedung-gedung, halaman-“

“BODOH!” Castor tersentak ketika Pollux tiba-tiba berteriak padanya. Manik ungunya bergetar sementara helai-helai pirang keritingnya bergerak bersama angin. “Aku khawatir, tahu! Sedih! Kau malah enak-enakan di sana!” ujarnya, sambil menghambur memeluk Castor –yang tentu saja gagal, mengingat ia tidak benar-benar di sana. Beruntung reflesknya bagus sehingga dia tidak mencium lantai.

“Whoa, whoa, tenang sedikit, _bro_. Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi jangan membuat dirimu terjatuh”

Pollux merengut. “Aku kembaranmu, tembem. Kau –uhh, mati dua hari lalu. Wajar dong aku ingin memelukmu”

“Kau juga tembem, Pollux” gerutu Castor. “Iya deh. Sini. Penghuni Elysium hangat loh” lanjutnya, merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar dan melayang mendekati Pollux.

Kemudian mereka berpelukan. Castor melingkarkan lengannya terlebih dahulu. Tidak benar-benar bersentuhan, lebih seperti memeluk angin. Hanya saja rasanya lebih hangat dan menenangkan.

Mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu selama beberapa detik hingga Pollux melepaskan pelukan terlebih dahulu. Castor mengikutinya. Lelaki bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi itu duduk –melayang- di ranjang, di sebelah Pollux.

“Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang mati?” tanya Pollux, bergurau sedikit. Castor melirik dengan tatapan tadi-kangen-sekarang-balik-ngebully-lagi. Tapi kemudian ia angkat bahu.

“Yah, sama saja seperti masih hidup. Kecuali kau bisa melayang alih-alih berjalan”

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan di hari-hari biasa. Pollux bercerita mengenai kebangkitan Kronos yang sepertinya hanya beberapa hari lagi, sementara Castor kadang menyela dengan lelucon ringannya. Melepas rindu tak selalu harus dramatis kan?

Empat menit kemudian, tubuh Castor bersinar terang.

“Kau kenapa?” kali ini sedikit kekhawatiran tersirat di nada bicara Pollux.

“Hanya diberi waktu lima menit, dan kutebak waktuku menemanimu hampir habis” jawab Castor seraya menatap intens manik ungu adiknya. Ada kekecewaan tergambar di sana.

“Yaah. Tidak bisakah kau lebih lama di sini? Sampai besok?”

Castor mendengus. “Tidak. Aku akan dihukum. Sekarang, dengarkan baik-baik, dik”

Tubuhnya bersinar lebih terang, dan mulai tampak transparan.

“Jaga diri baik-baik. Kalau mati, jadilah pahlawan. Masuk Elysium agar kita bisa bersama lagi” seru Castor. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai hilang dibawa angin.

“Ya, aku tahu, cerewet” Pollux mendengus, tapi tetap tertawa pada akhirnya. Kakinya berayun-ayun satu senti di atas lantai.

“ _Btw,_ malam, adikku Pollux” sosok Castor hampir menghilang sepenuhnya. “Cukup ingat kita ini Gemini. Saling terpaut satu sama lain. Kau senang, aku senang. Kau sedih, aku sedih. Jangan sedih lagi. Mimpi ind-“

Kalimat itu tak terselesaikan karena sosok Castor lebih dahulu lenyap bersama angin yang berdesir. Pollux terdiam di sisi ranjangnya, tersenyum lembut ke arah tempat Castor berdiri. Kembarannya masih sama seperti dahulu. Heh, lega juga mendengarnya.

“Baiklah, akan kuingat itu. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin” gumamnya, merangkak menaiki bagian tengah kasur. Lalu berbaring, menatap langit-langit kabin di atasnya. Teringat masih ada rintangan yang menunggu. Mentalnya membaik, hampir-hampir ia merasa tidak ada yang berubah. Pollux membuat catatan di dalam kepalanya agar berterima kasih pada Nico nanti.

Hypnos mulai membuainya, mengajaknya serta ke alam mimpi. Matanya terpejam perlahan-lahan. Tepat ketika kesadarannya akan menghilang, ia berucap pelan.

“Malam juga, kak”

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Lagi ngubek-ngubek dokumen lama, ketemu ff ini 'w' Tadinya ini RPF, tapi berhubung lagi jatuh cinta sama fandom PJO, akhirnya dirombak lagi 'w'
> 
> Btw maafkan saya kalo ternyata mereka berdua OOC. Saya ga tau karakter mereka gimana, berhubung di buku cuma dijelasin secuil huhu padahal mereka imudh kalo twincestan /heh
> 
> Eh, yang kakak Pollux atau Castor? Saya asumsikan Castor hehe. Dan ini juga sebenernya mencakup headcanon saya tentang mereka /shot
> 
> Ngerombak fic ini sambil dengerin Kagamine Twins - Gemini :3 Settingnya setelah buku Battle of Labyrinth, just in case you're wondering.
> 
> Ampuni saya kalau-kalau banyak kesalahan. Ampun. Saya juga cuma manusia. Dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini :3


End file.
